The Flight of Hope
by xLadySlytherinx
Summary: Jessica Spellman and Katie Sanderson find themselves living at The Noble House of Black after Voldemort threatens their families, Starting their 7th year Katie and Jessica find it hard to balance school, love and the upcoming fight against the darkness.


Hello All! Thanks for choosing to read my story. I hope that you all like it and are nice in your reviews. This is the first chapter and I'm not entirely sure what everyone will think of it but again please be nice and tell me what I should improve upon. I am always open to suggestions.

Pleases and Thank Yous!, Jessica .

* * *

"You have too many clothes"

Katie Sanderson, 7th year Slytherin watched amused as her best friend literally threw herself across a black and gold trunk in an attempt to close it. When both girls had used magic to try and close the storage unit and had failed Katie had declared that her friend had too many clothes. The struggling 7th year let out an aggravated groan as she rolled onto the floor with a rather loud thud causing Katie to laugh as the taller girl flipped her the bird face down in the tan carpet.

"Its official, this trunk hates me" Jessica Spellman declared as she pulled herself into a upright position, the Slytherin's onyx hair pooling around her shoulders as she leaned against the half closed trunk an aggravated look in her eyes.

"No. . .you just have too many clothes" Katie repeated as Velvet, her burgundy owl flew through Jessica's open window circling over the bed to drop his letters before taking his place next to Onyx Jessica's own cream colored owl.

"What did we get Kat" Jessica questioned smirking when two letters slapped her in the back of her head before placing themselves in her lap. Katie had always hated the shortening of her name but she never protested against Jessica's use of it.

". . Dear , It is my great pleasure to inform you that you have been selected as this year's Head Girl . . . you will be asked to report to the first car of the Hogwarts Express to have a meeting with the Head Boy and Professor McGonagall. I know that you will serve the school well, Sincerely Albus Dumbledore"

Jessica tossed the paper over her shoulder before turning her attention to her supplies list mentally creating a list of all the stores she and Katie needed to stop in this year. She was scanning the letter rapidly when a paragraph caught her eye.

"_Due to your parent's haste departure from the country they have asked me to provide shelter for you for the last week of your Summer Holiday and all school sanctioned holidays this term. I will personally arrive at Spellman Manor to collect and yourself at promptly 8am tomorrow. You shall be staying with a family friend."_

"So . . . we're staying with a friend of the Dumbledore's; should be interesting" Katie tossed her letters down near her bag as she fell back onto the trunk. Both girls sat in silence for a few moments thinking about their parents. The Sanderson's and The Spellman's had been rushed out of the country and neither girl knew why but had placed their bets on Lord Voldemort making a serious threat against their families. The Spellman and The Sanderson family were of oldest and purest blood within the Wizarding World ranking equally with the Noble House of Black and the Dumbledore lineage. If the girls' sources were correct Lord Voldemort was attacking pureblood higher ups that could potentially cause him harm; in a nut shell he was in the middle of a killing spree.

"Come on, let's get this pine box snapped shut and go make popcorn, I am in the mood for a trashy film and even trashier talk" Katie suggested breaking the silence, Jessica smiled as she sat next to her friend.

"Go"

Both girls swung their legs around and laid over the trunk side by side finally getting the latches locked into place. Falling with a relieved sigh Jessica let out a giggle as her friend gave her a non threatening glare.

"You have too many clothes!" Katie cried getting to her feet before pulling the raven-haired beauty after her both laughing.

"Aw my dear Katie, I don't have too many clothes; we have too many clothes"

The witches left the room laughing and talking in anticipation about their final year at Hogwarts, they were certain it would be one to remember.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, Founder of the Order of the Phoenix, Remus Lupin; Werewolf and Leading Order Member; Severus Snape, Potions Master and Spy for the Light. Three powerful men were staring at two seventeen year old women passed out in the middle of Spellman Manor's family room both snoring lightly.

The room had the appearance as if the girls had a raging party the previous night and had passed out in the wee hours of the morning. Jessica was upside down in a recliner while Katie was half on the couch, half on the floor. Both girls were wearing black lingerie with the Slytherin crest on the bottom left. Severus and Remus were doing their best to avert their eyes while Albus attempted to wake the slumbering girls.

All three men were slightly startled when a cream colored wolf ran into the room before beginning to bark wildly, both girls let out a rippling groan as they were pulled from their dreamland. Jessica sighed as she hit the floor; she had been far too tired to stop herself from falling. She and Katie had sat up all night talking about typical teenage things and had obviously passed out during the night.

"Ok Remus I get it; shut up already!" Jessica snapped as she got to her feet, the Head Girl ran her fingers through her hair as she took in her surroundings. She was shocked to see the three men giving her a baffled look.

"Oh. . .Headmaster, are you early or are we running late"

"Oh no dear, we arrived early; I wasn't sure if you would need some assistance" Albus smiled his blue eyes twinkling as Jessica returned his smile.

"No actually we're all packed, we can go as soon as we've dressed" Jessica informed her Headmaster before turning to the lump of covers she called a best friend. The taller of the two let out a dejected sigh as she climbed onto the couch.

"This will just take a second"

Jessica began to jump just enough to cause Katie to bounce and lurch, the sandy haired teenager let out a yelp as she was forced out the couch.

"Morning Sunshine"

"Bitch"

Katie let out a hiss as the covers were forcefully ripped off of her; she bolted up ready to give Jessica a piece of her mind when she saw the three men in the breezeway giving her an amused look.

"I'm going to kill you"

Jessica let out a soft scream as she ran from the room Katie a few steps behind her, the two girls ran up the main stairwell laughing leaving Remus, Albus and Severus to shake their heads in amusement.

Jessica and Katie showered in record time not wanting to leave their guests waiting, both girls had been taught that a guest was to be treated with the upmost respect at all times.

"Hey Katie should I wear the black shorts with the chains or my black dress with the dragon on the end" Jessica was holding both articles of clothing up in a debate while her friend zipped her short shut.

". . .Go with the shorts and a pair of ankle boots"

Jessica nodded in agreement and tossed the dress back into her closet before slipping into the jean shorts making sure the chain belt hung properly before slipping into a silver spaghetti strap tank top. Both girls tied their hair into a half bun before grabbing their purses. Jessica scanned the room one last time before sending their luggage to the main hall while Katie released the owls.

"That's everything, let's go Jess" Katie hurried out the room as she threw her bag onto her shoulder, glancing at her room one last time Jessica placed the strap to her messenger bag over her head before following the teenager down the hallway. As the two teenage girls headed back to their guests both shared the feeling that it would be the long time before they ever gazed upon these walls again.

"Sorry for the delay we double checked the room before coming down, and we're all set to go" Katie explained to the three men while Jessica silently watched their Headmaster cast the final pieces of their luggage away.

"That is quite alright now come, we will simply apparate straight into Grimlaude Place" Albus extended his arm to Katie who smiled graciously as she accepted his offer before glancing at her friend who had drifted to the center of the room, Jessica was glancing around the room basically on the verge of tears.

"I. . .I'm never going to be able to call this place home anymore; am I?" Lifting her head so all could see the pain in her hazel eyes sending them all into a sympathetic silence; Remus gave the Head Girl a weak smile as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

The five silently walked out Spellman Manor pausing only to allow Jessica to secure the wards around the house before they apparated straight into the kitchen of Grimlaude Place, a place Jessica and Katie would call home for several months.

* * *

"You!"

"YOU!"

Jessica could physically feel her anger rising as she stood face to face giving Nymphadora Tonks better known as "Tonks" her best glare. To say that the two women hated each other could be viewed as the understatement of the century; since their first meeting two years ago both had wanted to throttle the other until they were blue in the face.

"Well, I didn't know that my cousin had decided to take in a stray and her sidekick" Tonks hissed not surprised when Jessica snapped at her. As far as she was concerned the girl was a spoiled brat who needed to be taken down a few pegs.

"HA! Sirius Black is your cousin, I didn't know the Noble House of Black allowed neurotic assholes to stay alive; who did your mother sleep with?" Jessica snarled enjoying the view as the shape-shifter's hair turned from its usual hot pink to a flaming red.

"Why you bi—"

"Stop it! Honestly if you two don't learn to keep a civil tongue I'm going to lock you in this foyer with Mrs. Black" Remus snapped giving both women a warning glare before pushing past them up the stairs Jessica's luggage following him.

"Bitch"

"Whore"

Jessica gave the pink haired woman a final disgusted look before swiftly walking up the stairs in a foul mood. If she had been told that Tonks lived her she would have taken her chances with Voldemort. That woman was infuriating and she never failed to bring the worst out in the Slytherin. The young woman cursed under her breath as she caught up with her former Professor. He was the only one brave enough to step between one of their fights.

"This is your room, Tonks is one flight up and I expect you two to be civil to one another"

Jessica snorted softly as she folded her arms across her chest, she'd be damned if she made any move to be nice to that klutzy freak.

"I MEAN IT! Either of you are going to be respectful or you shall receive an ear full!" Remus warned before charming the two trunks and suitcase to float into the open room before closing the door behind them. "I know you two can come to like each other if you just set aside your differences"

The werewolf placed his arm around the glaring woman's shoulders once more directing her back towards the stairs a small smile on his face, both women in his life were stubborn and independent but as he said, he knew they could get along.

* * *

Katie was sorting through her duffle bag amazed at how unorganized it had gotten, the Prefect was so absorbed in finding her compact mirror that she didn't notice a certain green eyed hero sneaking into her room a grin on his face.

"KATIE!"

The young woman in question let out a rather loud yelp as she spun around clearly startled, falling back onto the end of her bed she willed her heart to stop pounding as the Boy-Who-Lived remained hunched over laughing.

"Sweet Merlin Harry that's not funny! You nearly gave me a heart attack" Katie hissed giving the younger Gryffindor a light smack in the back of the head smiling when he extended his arms to her in a loving way. The two friends embraced ecstatic to be in the same room again. Katie was about to ask Harry how his summer had gone when their Head Girl burst into the room quickly slamming the door.

"You've gotta hide me, Hermione's looking for me" Jessica whimpered her back pressed up against the door a wild look in her eyes. She felt her hope fade as the two people in front of her burst into side clenching laughter. "It's not funny! I'm serious the girl is like a poster child for aggravating personalities"

"You've got to distract her Harry she's your friend!"

"Well I never thought I'd see the day where a Slytherin was afraid of a single Gryffindor" Harry snickered as Jessica quickly hugged him before shoving him out the room.

"Just get rid of her; and make it fast how am I supposed to put myself between that idiot and Remus if your mother is getting in the way!"

Jessica closed the door once more before giving Katie a frosty glare. The brunette has resumed the search for her mirror while smirking as Jessica threw herself across the deep green velvet bed spread. Katie's room mirrored her personality almost perfectly, there was a drawing desk set right underneath the window giving her the entire natural light she would need, and she had the perfect amount shelving for her sketch pads plus other art supplies as well as ample book space. Her walls were a perfect Slytherin green that contrasted nicely with the mahogany furniture Sirius had selected. Her bed itself was littered with silver and green throw pillows and had pure silk sheets. Obviously her parents had fronted the bill for this room; it almost matched her room at Sanderson Manor.

"Say Kat what do you say we hit Diagon Alley a day early and get our shopping done!" Jessica suggested frowning when the other girl shook her head as she threw her duffle bag to the side in a disgusted manor.

"No can do Belle; Professor Snape is going to tutor me so I can finish our summer work until the Order meeting" Katie smiled as Jessica gave her a blank look.

"Oh you mean this summer work that was done before our first weekend off?" Jessica wondered ducking out of the way as her friend reached for the folder she had swiped.

"Give it back Jessica I mean it He's coming up to my room any second!"

"Tutor my arse, you just want to be up close and personal with the dark, sensuous Severus Snape"

"So what, now I mean it take your Head Girl self and go torture Remus for a few hours, I have some flirting to do" Katie snatched her folder as she opened her door. Jessica smiled as their Potions Professor gave them both his usual smirk as he swept into the room in a billow of silk.

"Well I guess I will leave you now, and Katie try to remember you always get him to commit first then you give it away" Jessica snickered as she was shoved into the hallway by her blushing friend.

"Do you enjoy torturing your friend or is it a requirement to be a Slytherin"

Jessica tilted her head back breaking out into a smile to see Remus leaning over the railing a smile upon his own face.

"Little bit of both actually and it's just good fun, my dear friends have danced around each other for two years now, they need encouragement" the raven-haired woman smiled as she hooked her right arm with her former Professor's as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Come, you can help me sort through my teaching files; I've got to rework my lesson plan for the first and second year Hufflepuffs'"

"I've got to say Remus I am ecstatic that your merely my advisor this year and not my Professor"

"Oh, do you intend to be tutored like Katie is?"

"Now Remus, haven't I always flirted with you directly; you should know me better than that!" Jessica gave the sandy haired man a coy smile as they entered what appeared to be a home office.

"Do forgive me, I wasn't thinking" Remus replied making sure to extend his sarcasm as the young woman gave him a wave of the hand while sitting on the end of his desk a bored look on her face.

"This time; but next time will cost you"

"The usual then, a kiss on the forehead and clean shave for a week"

"Oh Mr. Lupin and they said we'd never make it"

Jessica smiled as the wizard let out a deep laugh that sounded like a mixture of a growl and a deep rumble from within his chest. It always made her deliriously happy to see Remus smile; she could see the stress of his lycropanthy literally lifting off his shoulders when he expressed joy. The smile on her face seemed to relax into a temporary half grin as the man next to her began to ramble off what he needed help with and what he had planned for the coming term. Deep within Jessica felt a satisfaction that she could to personally see the energy teaching gave him, she could only hope that she'd get to see it for the rest of her life; but dreaming was for another day she would help Remus and then drag Katie away from her potential beau and hit Diagon Alley like she had planned. The Seventh year Slytherin couldn't wait for the new term to begin; unbeknownst to her, she would be in for the ride of her life. As would all the ones she held dear.

* * *

Character Introductions:

Jessica Mae Spellman  
Age: 17, Height: 5'10, Weight: 145lbs, Eyes: Hazel.

Jessica enjoys playing the guitar, mountain climbing, singing, reading, and writing. She has three holes on her left hear as well as an industrial piercing; on her right ear she has three holes as well. She and Katie had matching tattoos on their left forearms. Her normal hair color is a light brown but she usually has it dyed a onyx silvery color. Her familiar is actually a golden wolf named Aries.

Katie Lee Sanderson  
Age: 17, Height:5'9, Weight:140lbs, Eyes: Sea Green.

Katie enjoys reading, drawing, trail walking, and singing. She had both ears pierced twice and only because Jessica held her hand. She excels in Transfiguration and Herbology, Her normal hair color is a sandy brown but usually keeps it strawberry Blondeish. Her familiar is a burgundy owl named Velvet.

So yeah, this is the first chapter, again I hope you all liked it now clicky and gimme a review and possibly a alert or subscription if you loved it . And please be honest but don't tell me to go die, I hear enough of that crap at school I don't need it here.


End file.
